Can ya keep a secret?
by Harley Serenity Black
Summary: A new student (OC) at Cross Acadamy is welcomed by Yuuki and Zero but what will be her fate when they learn who her parents are and what will they do when the realise that she is holding back even more secrets? Rated T just to be on the safe side. Sadly I don't own Vampire Knight...Sadly
1. Chapter 1

**Well sometimes homework can loosen up my mind and so I thought of this and said to myself "To the computer" I accept critisims of any kind as they will help benefit any writing, so yeah here we are**

I felt sleepy and hungry as the car drived into the road that led to Cross Acadamy. My silver hair was tied into a neat fishtail and I was wearing a grey-blue full skirted, cap sleeved dress with a brown bow around the collar. I was also wearing a pair of brown lace up boots. With Kaname Kuran killing the Purebloods, I needed a place to hide, a sanctuary so where better than with his sister, his fiance Yuki Kuran. I usually would have stayed in my home until all of this had died down but I couldn't risk going up againist Kaname, he would kill me without a blink of his eye. The car drew to a halt and I climbed out. Before me was Yuuki Kuran and a boy that looked familiar. I smiled at her and introduced myself

"Good evening, my name is Saya and I wish to attend Cross Acadamy as a student of the Night Class"

The boy seemed to be studying me carefully, I felt almost shy but I decided to shake it off. Yuuki smiled and I returned her warm smile. The boy's eyes widened in fear and he took out his gun so it was aimed at my heart

"Zero! What are you doing?" Yuuki cried out

Zero, the same Zero that mother turned into a vampire. Maybe...

"Do you ever die Shizuka?" he shouted at me

I shake my head "I am afraid you are wrong, Zero Kiryu. I am not Shizuka Hio , the Kuruizaki-hime. No...No...Not me but you are close...very close"

"What do you mean?" Zero growled

"Well I am connected to both you and Yuuki" I began but Zero cutted me off harshly

"Get on with it"

I clear my throat and continue "I am a Pureblood child of two people from different Pureblood families. I am Saya daughter of the Pureblood vampires Rido Kuran and Shizuka Hio"

They both stared at me as though I had two heads. They both remained silent in shock and let the informatin sink in. The moon stood high above us as a spectator, I felt jealous of the moon as all I had ever wanted to be was a spectator.

"You are the daughter of those beasts in human form" Zero shouted as he aimed the Bloody Rose gun at my heart

"Rest in peace Saya" he whispered before a loud bang rang out...

**I know very short chapter but I do like cliff hangers so...All reviews welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two and I was slightly stuck for a while but I have triumphed over my writers block **

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* anyway to the story...**

"Zero!" Yuuki shouted as I just about dodged the bullet, it hurt a little but I recovered enough to stand straight

"How dare you! I am a Pureblood vampire and you, former human tried to shoot me when you know nothing about me" I panted

"You are Shizuka and Rido's daughter, that says everything I need to know about you" Zero snarled

Yuuki placed her bracelet on her wrist by his tatoo. A vampire hunter's spell but why would a Pureblood vampire and former human have that? Zero layed on the ground looking slightly shocked, Yuuki stood over him with her hands on her hips

"Zero Kiryu, I am ashamed to be near you right now. She has done nothing wrong, so her parents may have done something wrong but we cannot blame her for their wrong doings"

Zero groaned as he laid there on the ground. Yuuki dusted herself off and smiled

"I guess that means we're cousins, Saya"

"I guess so, Yuuki"

Her smile somehow became even brighter and she helped Zero up. He gave me a murderous glare before he turned on his heel and left. Yuuki watched him leave before turning back to me

"I'm sorry about him, he's just...just...well I don't really know"

"Don't worry" I say as I give my shoulder a quick rub

Yuuki sighs but brightens up almost immediatly "Come on, I'll show you to your room"

I turn to pick up my suitcase but a maid was already carrying it as she followed Yuuki. I scrambled after them into the Moon dormitory, up the stairs, down the hall and into my room. The maid placed my bag by my bed and bowed before she left. Yuuki smiled

"My room is just next door. If you have any questions feel free to ask me"

"Thank you" I smiled back

Yuuki left and I look at the Night Class uniform on my bed. My room was warm so I flung open the windows. The night air came as a cool relief and I closed my eyes as I deeply breathed in. The wind teased my hair out of its fishtail and I felt myself shiver. After a while, I sighed and went downstairs where there was other vampires. They all looked at me and one who I vaguely reconigsed came over and said into my ear

"You're his daughter, aren't you?"

His lightly tinted blue eyes bore into mine yet betrayed no emotion. His eyes were the same colour as my right eye and he shared a resemblance to my father. I nodded and he continued

"Then that makes us half brother and sister"

He turned and left. I leaned againist a wall and observed the others. They were relaxed, drinking tea, eating pocky and laughing. They were happy because they had a family that loved and cared for them. The majority of my family didn't even know I exist.

A clock somewhere rang and everyone got up and left for their rooms. I walked to my room too and changed into my nightdress. I sat down at the dressing table and looked at myself; icy blue right eye, reddish-brown left eye framed by my silver-white hair. I looked more like my mother, the only thing I shared with my father were his eyes and his powers as well as my mothers. I sighed before I closed the curtains, switched off the lights and climbed into my bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was seeing through a sparrows eyes. I saw students in black versions of the Night Class uniform, talking and laughing. I watched as some of them, stood in one corner looking serious and grim. Zero was with them. I tried to hear what they were saying but a sharp pain in my stomach made me snap out and I sat up panting. Quickly I poured a glass of water and dropped in a blood tablet. I glugged it down greedily and I wiped my forehead. Still I couldn't control my powers and I always come out of it feeling like I hadn't drank in years

"What's going to happen to me?" I whispered to myself

**Chapter 2 is done hope you guys enjoy**


End file.
